


Boys day out

by ChelseaEllie



Series: MonWinn [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: Mon-El and Winn based chaos, the two boys are restless so J'onn lets them have a day out#Karamel is cannonWinn and Mon-El are just friends, writing a MonWinn story cos I miss our boys a lot





	Boys day out

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this, cos im not totally sure what the 2 boys should get up too, I just know I want them to have a nice day out that ends with chaos  
> Normally I would make sure my chapters were much longer, but need ideas  
> Im thinking fun fair and Mon-El gets into a fight with a strong man  
> or randomly Winn decides to take Mon-El to something really geeky and dull, that winn is excited about and Mon-El has no idea  
> or they go to a convention based on a chat I was having and Winn dresses as princess Leah and Mon-El as harry potter (or they just go to harry potter world)  
> what do you think?

J’onn was sat in the DEO looking like thunder, everything had been quiet recently, which had meant some of the staff were restless. Kara was having sister time with Alex. Mon-El and Winn were both at the DEO in case something happened. The problem was they were bored, and not the best combination together. J’onn was growing weary of them.

He watched as they raced their wheely chairs around the rooms, while Winn complained that Mon-El had super powers and so had an advantage. He took a deep breath.

“Mon-El, Winn come here”

The two lads looked shocked and rushed to his side, leaving their chairs spinning trying to look as innocent as possible. Mon-El achieved the look as though he couldn’t possibly do anything guilty, his soft smile, his grey eyes, the serious look on his face. Winn however couldn’t look innocent if you paid him, he looked as if he denied stealing chocolate while holding a half-eaten bar and his face coated in chocolate.

J’onn fighting a smile because of the fondness he had for the two boys kept his harsh Space dad façade

“You two are causing nothing but problems, so get out of my sight, make sure you have your phones in case you are needed but burn some energy away from the DEO”

 Mon-El beamed, and Winn flung his arms around J’onn who gruffly pushed the IT expert away and walked towards the monitor, smiling once he was sure the boys couldn’t see.

“So what shall we do?” asked Mon-El


End file.
